Undiscovered Feelings
by Ender0656
Summary: A RS fic with a few unexpected twists and turns. New chapters coming soon. Chapter 3 updated.
1. First Move

**Disclaimer **I do not own Evangelion **Disclaimer**

Hello again everyone, it may have taken about a year but as promised I'm back to continue the story I began in Iraq so long ago. I'm going to start out by updating and correcting minor errors in the current chapters.

This story picks up right after Shinji cleans Rei's apartment. This is my first stab at a fan fic in two years; I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know the characters might be somewhat ooc but it shouldn't be to the extent that the story is unreadable so please bear with me. Well enough excuses, thanks and enjoy. One more thing, all my chapter names are "Last Exile" themed, incase you were wondering.

**Undiscovered Feelings**

Chapter 1. First Move

It was a cloudless, day in Tokyo-3. The glass and steel fortress city was a Mecca of modern technology. Dozens of skyscrapers stabbed at the sky. Lunchtime rush hour was just beginning as traffic jams were already starting to build up around the more crowded areas of the city. Meanwhile, Shinji Ikari sat in class and stared out the window as his ever-decreasing number of classmates ate their respective lunches. The sun was gleaming off the reflective surface in which his untouched lunch was carried.

"Hey Shinji, did Misato make this for you?"

Turning away from the window Shinji saw his two friends, Toji and Kensuke. "No I told you guys, Misato doesn't cook, I made this." Disappointed and hungry they turned away to go bother the Class Rep. He returned his gaze to the window and noticed a girl on the roof of the next building over.

Her azure colored hair brushed lightly against her pale cheeks in the slight wind, the sun sparkling in her crimson eyes, she soaked up the sun as if it gave her energy to make it through the day. As she did everyday at lunchtime, Rei Ayanami left the classroom to go eat her lunch alone on the roof of the science building.

"She always eats alone." Shinji turned away and began to pick at what he had brought, but something caught his eye. Rei was now on her hands and knees scrambling around on the roof. He couldn't tell what she was looking for, but his curiosity got the better of him. He packed up his lunch and left the classroom headed for the science building. As Shinji stepped out of the narrow stairway into the sun he saw Rei on her knees, reaching her right arm under the wooden bench she had been sitting on. He noticed her lunch was strewn on the dusty, concrete roof. "What happened Ayanami?"

Ignoring his question she got up and dusted off her skirt. She debated throwing the ruined food away buy decided the caramel colored birds eyeing her lunch from the railing wouldn't go hungry.

"Well, what will you eat now?" Asked Shinji who was a little thrown off about receiving less attention than those ugly birds.

"Nothing, I'll go back and wait for class to resume." Rei answered as she used her foot to rake the food closer to the impatiently waiting birds.

Even though Shinji was pretty ignorant when it came to relationships with females, he knew there was just something wrong with letting her go hungry. He showed her his lunch and said, "You can have the rest of mine, I'm not hungry anyway" He was hungry, and in fact he was starving. Shinji had refused breakfast on the grounds that it was Misato's turn to cook. Being the gourmet chef she was, she decided it would be more economical to reheat the combined breakfast of the past week instead of making something new. Shinji knew that secretly she did this type of thing so he would quit forcing her to cook. He figured she had to learn sometime.

"Well I ugh…" she managed as Shinji's offer caught her off guard. "No I…"

Shinji happily offered her the small packed lunch "You don't like meat right? There are noodles in here if you want."

Reluctantly, she thanked him and timidly accepted the small lunch.

Shinji watched as she took a seat and began slowly nibbling at the food. He was mesmerized at how slowly and carefully she ate. After watching her eat for a good five minutes he was thoroughly convinced the amount of food in the box had actually increased. Shinji sat on the other side of the bench, which creaked obnoxiously as he put his weight on it. Rei stopped eating, looked at him blankly, and then continued on with her meal without saying a word. He was rather embarrassed because Rei didn't make noises when she sat down, she didn't make noises when she walked, and she barely made a sound when she spoke. Shinji racked his brain trying to come up with suitable conversation to break the uncomfortable silence that had settled in as soon as Rei began chowing down. "Ugh...you look pretty hungry." He said, immediately regretting it. Rei didn't seem to take offense, however, as she answered with yet another blank look. "So, how have you…" Before he could finish she interrupted

"Did you make this yourself?" He answered that he did. "It's quite good."

Shinji ignored that he and Rei had switched the roles customarily played by males and females. "Rei, why do you always eat up here by yourself?"

"It's peaceful up here, I like the quiet."

"Oh, I see. I hope I'm not disturbing you." Shinji said.

"No…not really" she answered, without glancing from her plate. He really wasn't disturbing her, besides this was the best meal she'd had in a while.

"It's almost time for class to start." Shinji said as he looked at his watch.

Rei thanked him and began walking toward the exit but stopped when Shinji called her.

"Hey Ayanami, do you think I could walk you home today?" He felt his face flush with red. Shinji had been waiting a long time for the perfect opportunity to talk to her alone. He had finally asked her, the hard part was over, or so he thought.

"Why? I know the way to my own apartment." Rei answered looking over her shoulder. There was no irritation in her tone, just a simple lack of expression. Shinji deflated a little at her answer

"That's not really the reason though, I just wanted to…"

"If you would like to accompany me, you may." With that, she walked away, totally confused. She had walked to her apartment hundreds of times, why all of the sudden did he think she needed a guide?

Shinji followed her with his eyes, watching her as she soundlessly walked to the stairwell and closed the door, inadvertently locking him on the roof.

(After school)

He stood on the sidewalk across the street from the school and thought about his harrowing escape from the roof down a rusty and broken fire escape. In between the rapid movements of the cars passing by, he watched as a large flock of girls used the crosswalk and began making their way across the street. He could hear their various conversations, which mostly consisted of boys, the mall, and how one obnoxious red headed girl was caught stuffing her bra with tissue paper. Shinji even thought he saw one, pigtailed and somewhat chubby looking girl smile at him. He could imagine the mean spirited nicknames the other children might have called her. As the swarm of girls moved on, he saw Rei on the other side of the street waiting for the light to turn green. It seemed like she was looking directly at him, so he returned her gaze, determined he would win this stare-down contest and beat the petite fourteen year old girl at her own game. When she didn't look away, he became uncomfortable and started fidgeting. When the light turned, she made her way across the street and passed him without saying a word.Rather surprised at how fast it had all happened Shinji just stood there with a defeated look on his face. He began heading home supposing she had forgotten about their arrangement.

"Aren't you coming?"

He turned around and saw Rei a little ways down the street waiting for him. Embarrassed he mumbled some excuse and ran to catch up with her.

The whole situation irritated him to no end. He finally had her to himself and he couldn't think of a single thing to say. Shinji was now more following her than walking beside her. He had already tried several times to start a conversation but she had simply replied with a yes or no. By the time they arrived at the station he had given up idle conversation.

Rei made no attempt at communication until they ground to a halt at their destination. She got up and headed for the door. In a daze, Shinji didn't even notice that he was the sole occupant of the tiny cabin.

"Ikari." She said poking her head inside the train and then disappearing.

"Oh, right." Shinji got up and followed her out into the city.

The further they got from the station the more run down and abandoned the buildings looked. The streets were littered with trash and broken down cars. There were no people around, only a few stray cats peered at them from the trashcans they had crawled into. The area was scattered with condemned buildings. It all looked like a city block from postwar Eastern Germany.

"Ayanami, are you happy here?" Said Shinji who was having trouble keeping up with the high-speed pace she was walking at. You really couldn't blame her though, considering the wholesome neighborhood she lived in.

"What do you mean?" she said without turning around, or reducing the almost Olympic speed she was walking at.

"Does anything we do make you happy?"

"Piloting Eva is satisfactory."

"Is that it?" Shinji asked, now at a slow jog.

"…I am pleased we could talk like this."

Shinji stopped in his tracks stunned by what she had said. He had to run to catch up however because she continued walking.

"Does anyone else live here?" He asked looking around and seeing no signs of life.

"I wouldn't know." Rei answered as she stepped through the entrance to her building, holding the door open for Shinji to enter. Ever since she had moved here she had yet to see one other tenant.

"I hate that you live here, it just seems so lonely."

They approached her apartment door and Rei retrieved the key from her bag. As she stepped through the doorway she answered. "It is."

Shinji idly by the open door saddened by what she had said. "I…I guess I'll be going home now." As he turned to leave, Rei poked her head into the dimly lit hallway.

"Won't you come in?" With that Rei disappeared back into her room.

Shinji nervously walked back to her apartment and entered her room. Mail fell from the overstuffed slot as he closed the door behind him.

It was a small, plain studio sized room. Her bed laid unmade in the top-left most corner. A changing table that lay next to her bed was made of dark, weathered wood. On top of the drawer were Shinji's father's broken eyeglasses. To the immediate right was a hallway that Shinji guessed lead to her restroom. There were small pieces of trash thrown on the floor near the plastic trash bag that hung off a small knob on the wooden drawer. Her various medications were laid on a table near the window on the opposite side of the wall. The dark brown carpet was stained with small spots of blood.

She dropped her pack in the middle of the floor and continued on to the left and into her kitchen. Rei's so called kitchen consisted of only a small white stove yellowing with age and mostly empty cupboards that were missing the doors. Her microwave sat unplugged in a dusty corner. The sink sat to the right of the stove and looked like it hadn't been used in ages.She stood on the tips of her toes to reach in the back of the cupboard. She found what she was looking for and took out a box of tea that had been in the cupboard since she moved in.

"Oh no that's fine you don't have to do all that." Shinji said as he walked into the tiny kitchen.

Ignoring him, she walked over and pulled a spoon out of a drawer near the stove. "I've never made tea before, is this enough?" She asked holding up an entire spoon full of crushed tealeaves.

"I…I think that's a little much." Shinji said with a grin.

Rei looked at Shinji, then at the spoon and added the tea in anyway.

Forcing himself to forget that she had just used enough tea to make a gallon sized jug he instead focused on the fact that the Rei Ayanami was making him tea. It would be extremely thick tea; so chunky in fact that it's more like drinking a cup full of fresh mulch. But it's the thought that counts. He watched as Rei walked over and pulled a large metal pot off the rack overhanging the oven, filled it with water and placed it on the stovetop. After turning the dial to "high" she just stood there and watched the water begin to boil. She'd been standing there for minutes when Shinji finally spoke up. "Ugh…there's not going to be enough water for the tea if you don't stop soon."

As if woken from a dream she jumped a little and reached for the pot accidentally touching the hot sides. She squeaked in pain and quickly jerked away her slightly burned fingertips.

"You hand!" Shinji said worriedly as he rushed to her side. "Let's run some cold water on it."

Shinji took her by the arm and led her to the sink where he placed her hand in the cool water and lightly massaged her fingertips. Shinji looked up at Rei to see that her face was flushed with red. He then looked down at the sink. They were basically holding hands, their fingers interlocked. He was beginning to turn red himself. "You should be more careful Ayanami." He said while still holding her hand under the faucet. "You know, I…I wouldn't mind coming by more often…if you wanted the company."

"I would like that." Rei whispered.

"You…you would? I could come over tomorrow, if that's okay." Shinji turned off the water and released Rei's hand.

"I will be absent from school tomorrow." She said as she wiped her hands on the skirt of her blue school uniform. "You could come by after school if you like."

"Really, that's great! I'll finish making the tea." Shinji happily said as he ushered Rei out into the living room.

Unsure of how exactly to feel about being kicked out of her own kitchen she decided to make herself useful and turn over her tea table that was stored against the wall. This table, along with her stove had been used for the first time today. Rei sat, cross legged at the table and watched as Shinji walked into the room and offered her a cup. "It's a pretty color." She said admiring the deep emerald tint of the liquid.

"It's somewhat bitter, sorry." Shinji said apologetically.

She said nothing as she continued sipping at the hot liquid.

"How…how is your hand?" Shinji asked, genuinely worried.

"Fine." Rei said as she looked at her tender fingers then at him. "You're very kind."

"N…No…not really." Shinji said looking away to hide his blushing face. "Anyone else would have done the same thing."

"No, everyone else would not." She said somewhat bitterly.

"What do you mean?" He asked, feeling that her comment deserved further attention.

"It's nothing." She replied looking at Shinji. She could tell however that he wasn't about to accept that as a suitable answer. It wasn't so much that people were unkind to her. She just felt that she was treated with a kind of mild neglect like an unwelcome guest or stray dog. However there were the people at Nerv who really only cared for her as long as she served her purpose. These were the people she was referring to.

"I think people are just somewhat unsure of how to act around you." He laughed uncomfortably. "It's because you never really talk to anyone."

"I have trouble speaking with people normally." She answered looking away.

"You don't seem to have any trouble talking to me." He said with a smile.

"I've noticed that as well."

End Chapter 1

Please read and review, thanks for taking the time to read. The next chapter will be up very, very soon.


	2. Isolated Pawn

**Undiscovered Feelings Chapter 2**

Isolated Pawn

(The Next Day)

Shinji couldn't even hear the instructor; his soul focus was on the circular analog clock hanging on the wall above the black board. As time inched forward his only thought was of what would follow school. Was it too presumptuous to call this a date? A date with Ayanami, it's unbelievable. He supposed that no one would mind if he referred to his time with Ayanami as a date, as long as he didn't tell anyone that is. Now Shinji had never been on a date before, but Misato had filled him in on the more gory details of how some of her drunken rendezvous had gone and had given him tips on how treat a girl as dignified as her. Armed with her advice he was confident the date couldn't go all that bad as long as he did the exact opposite of everything she had said. His thoughts were interrupted by the class rep. barking at the students.

"Stand, bow, dismissed!"

A unanimous cheer erupted from the class.

Rei stood in her kitchen preparing the tea for Shinji's visit. She still didn't understand why he wished to spend all this time with her. His presence, seemed to put her in an odd state of emotions, a mix between peaceful and nervous. Finished with the tea she took the two cups into the living room and placed them neatly on the table. As she looked around her apartment, she noticed its appearance had been greatly improved. After she got home today she felt the unexpected urge to clean. She then spent the next two hours cleaning house, picking up trash, scrubbing the floor and windows. When she was done, the room was still plain, however, it did have a nice sheen to it. As she began to take a seat Rei caught a glimpse of herself in the window. The dress she wore was issued by Nerv for "special occasions.". She assumed this qualified. Rei had never worn it before today, she felt somewhat awkward out of her school uniform, and she couldn't help but think that the elegant dress made even her, somewhat attractive.

Startled by a soft knock at the door, she walked over and heard a boy's voice.

"Ayanami, it's Shinji."

As she silently opened the door she saw Shinji holding a small bouquet of white flowers. He was looking down trying to tuck in his white collared shirt and apparently didn't notice Rei open the door. "Hell Ikari"

Startled, Shinji jumped back a little. He forgot in an instant everything he had planned all day to say and could only manage to thrust the flowers awkwardly in her direction.

Rei was wearing a form fitting black dress that showed off her petite figure and elegant neck due to the low cut. The single strap connected to the dress via two small metallic loops on either side of her chest and tied in a bow behind her neck. The bottom of the dress stopped just above her knees and had a small slit running up the left side.

She's beautiful, Shinji thought as he forced himself to look away to keep from staring. "These are for you." He said as he held the bouquet out to her.

She blushed as she accepted the flowers. "Th…thank you."

"Ayanami." Shinji said hiding his reddening face from view. "You're…beautiful."

She almost dropped the flowers at the shock of the unexpected comment. A slight smile grew on her face as she looked away, cheeks as red as her eyes. "You…embarrass me."

"You're smiling Ayanami."

"Yes." Rei said as she turned around and walked away from the doorway.

Shinji let himself in and saw that she was in the kitchen rummaging around for a makeshift vase to put the flowers in. Something was different about her room he couldn't put his finger on it until he caught the faint scent of pine oil. Rei had cleaned her apartment for him; Shinji couldn't believe that she'd do something like this. He smiled as he thought to himself that this could only mean that she was genuinely interested in him. He watched as Rei returned from the kitchen with two steaming porcelain cups. "You…made tea today." Shinji said, eyeing the hot liquid. He was almost scared to drink the odd looking concoction. There was no way out of it though, he wasn't about to insult her and get kicked out for refusing to drink her "tea". Carefully sipping the contents of the cup he realized there was nothing to fear. "Wow, this is really good, Ayanami! I thought you didn't know how!"

"I don't." Rei said taking a sip out of her cup.

"Wha…what do you mean? How'd you make this then?"

"I didn't."

All he could do was give her a confused look.

Holding up an emptied glass bottle of the Japanese equivalent to Snapple she said without looking up from her cup, "I heated it in the microwave."

Shinji choked out a laugh through a mouthful of tea. "So, why were you absent today?"

"I had a series of tests that took all morning."

"You must be tired. Do you think I should leave?" Shinji asked wanting desperately to stay. He was relieved to see her shake her head.

"No. Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

Shinji couldn't help but notice how much she was talking today as he admired her dress. It was really too bad they didn't have anywhere to go. She was dressed for a ball.

"Ikari…"

"Oh yeah, sure." Shinji answered with an embarrassed-looking grin on his face, as he made a mental note to stop spacing out as much.

"Yesterday, when you held my hand under the water…did you feel anything?" Rei asked as she took another sip of tea.

Shinji recalled the soft touch of her delicate fingertips, and how embarrassed they had both gotten.

"What do you mean? What did you feel?" Shinji asked evasively, wiping away the smile that had unconsciously formed on his face.

Rei looked down at her teacup, which she was now holding in her lap. "I…I don't know. I've never had that feeling before."

Shinji feared he had made her uncomfortable somehow and began to retrace yesterday's events looking for anything that could have upset her.

"It…was pleasant."

He was stunned, totally unsure if he even heard her right. "I…I…ugh." He choked out.

"Wo…would you mind trying it again?" she asked as she looked up from her lap into his eyes.

Shinji couldn't believe she was serious. The Rei he knew would never have done this type of thing. Something had changed inside her; she was so deprived of affection and emotional attachment that a simple act of kindness had changed her entire personality. He could tell she was different ever since he cleaned her apartment. She was still very closed off to the world; however she was at least attempting to open herself up, to him, of all people. The way she was looking at him, it was the same look she gave him when he told her she was beautiful. How could he ever believe she was void of feelings? Shinji could tell in those eyes, she contained a deep reservoir of emotions.

"No…not at all." He nervously said. Shinji watched her as she got up and sat down beside him. She just sat there looking at him as if she were expecting him to make the next move. Needless to say Shinji was not what you would call a "move maker" and he just sat there determined he would stare back at her until she did something.

Not to be outdone and totally unconscious of the little game Shinji was playing with himself Rei remained content to watch him as he squirmed under her ever-constant stare.

It wasn't that he was scared to give her his hand. The entire situation was unexpected. He was utterly unsure how she might act if he took her hand. Her reactions had become extremely hard to predict during the past day or so. He saw no other way out of the predicament and decided, against his better judgment to offer his hand and await the diverse possibility of consequences. He was pleasantly surprised when she hesitantly accepted it. Taking her hand they interlocked fingers. Looking over at her he noticed another smile had formed on her girlish face. "Do…do you feel anything this time?"

"Yes" she said, as she squeezed his hand lightly and looked up at him.

Both of them content to be in each other's company, just sat there holding hands. As unbelievable and impossible as it was he was holding hands with her. Shinji now understood the feeling she was talking about, he felt it too and the longer he stayed there with her, the stronger he began to feel. As happy as Shinji was however, he was also worried that Rei could not return the feelings he was beginning to have for her.

These new feelings were almost impossible for her to understand. This was the first time anyone had ever talked to her with anything other than utilitarian intentions.

"Why him?"

"He's kind"

"Why does he wish to spend all this time with me?"

"Maybe he cares. Shinji Ikari, does he…does he care?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"He…he gave me flowers; you give flowers to people you care for…right?"

"It seems so."

Rei despised how analytically she looked at emotional situations. The internal argument made her sick to her stomach. It seemed to her, that everyone else took the ability to make decisions, based purely on emotion, for granted. She felt she had that ability as well, however, she had never made use of it, and therefore it had been deeply suppressed. This boy, Shinji, was helping her realize the ability to use her feelings. It was for this reason she felt, something, she couldn't explain it yet. Every time she came into contact with him, that feeling grew stronger and stronger, little did she know this feeling was the beginning of something called love.

Shinji was enjoying himself immensely, just sitting in the little, plain room holding hands with this beautiful girl. He glanced over at her and noticed she was looking down, blue hair concealing a pale face. She sat close enough to him that he could smell a light after-shower aroma. Her bare arms rested against his, her soft skin felt like satin to him. Shinji was interrupted from his admiration when he felt Rei's soft locks tickling his ear and the back of his neck. He felt her lay her head on his shoulder. Surprised to say the least he looked and saw that she had fallen asleep. In fear of waking her up he sat still and just stared at her. Even if he wanted to he couldn't leave, Rei had his hand securely interlocked with hers. Shinji watched as she peacefully slept, he pale shoulders rising and falling with every breath, the slight sound of her breathing putting him at ease.

Fairly tired himself he yawned and as he pondered how he could possibly be this lucky, he too drifted into slumber.

Shinji was no longer in Rei's room. Instead he was in a dark, musky alleyway. There was no moon out; Shinji couldn't see the walls to his left or right nor the floor he was walking on. At first his footsteps were loud and hollow as he continued on however, he felt as if he were stepping on something sticky his shoes made a sucking sound as he lifted his foot. A strange smell wafted through the cold night air, he knew he had smelled it before but he couldn't quite place it. As he continued walking he saw a dim yellow light on the right side of what he could now tell was a dead end alley way. When he got closer he noticed the illumination was coming from a dirty light bulb. Directly under the bulb was Rei. It looked as if someone had ripped away the first few buttons of her blouse, her blue skirt was torn and her pale thigh was visible through the tear. She had on her face a look of absolute terror, her eyes were red from crying and her lips were quivering. The strangest thing was she was soaked from head to toe. Shinji looked down at his feet and realized that he too had been drenched somehow. He also noticed a diluted red spot on his shoe. Maintaining his balance he lifted his left leg up and wiped his hand on the underside of his shoe. Bringing his hand into the light he could see his palm was stained red. There was that smell again, a strange copper smell. Blood, he thought. It was blood. Lowering his foot Shinji walked past Rei and to the left side of a green dumpster that sat on the opposite wall further down the alleyway. He reached down and picked up a rusting metal shard that was lying on the dirty floor. Turning back around to face Rei he now noticed she was normal again, her clothes had been fixed and she was completely dry. A small smile had formed on her face.

"Don't go back." She said in an almost inaudible whisper.

Shinji raised the shard and began to walk slowly toward her.

"Don't go back." She said a little more loudly this time still keeping that eerie smile on her face.

As Shinji brought down the shard he heard he say again before her voice was cut off

"Don't go ba…"

He jerked awake in a cold sweat and found he was now on the floor next to the tea table. As his eyes focused he saw a face mere inches from his. Even in the dark he could tell it was Rei. Her soft hair fell lightly over her face covering her eyes and tickling her nose so much that she made a cute little expression and absentmindedly swatted the air in front of her face. When she was done swiping at the imaginary bug Rei laid her hand on Shinji's face. Not in the cute way a girl lays her hand on her boyfriend's cheek but in the way that if he didn't move he might suffocate. Laughing silently to himself he painstakingly moved her soft hand to his cheek. Shinji noticed he had somehow gotten his arm around her and she had taken a hold of his shirt, she lightly tugged on his shirt in an unconscious effort to keep him close. Her face was close enough to his that he could feel her soft breath on his lips. If he wanted to, he could kiss her; their lips were practically touching already. All he had to do was bring her closer using his arm…so he did, not in an effort to kiss her but to confirm that he wasn't still dreaming. Shinji brought her body closer to his and as he hugged her, he gently whispered "Aya…Ayanami." As she stirred Shinji was almost sorry he woke her from her peaceful slumber. When she saw where she was and how close she was to Shinji she gasped a little and tried to back away, letting go of Shinji's shirt.

"I…I…apologize. I usually do not have the tendency to cling to things in my sleep." Rei hurriedly explained like she had done something terribly wrong. "I'm sorry." She said as she looked away blushing from ear to ear.

Flushed red himself he tried to calm her down. "It…it was kind of nice actually. You holding on to me like that, I…I really didn't mind." To say he didn't mind was something of an understatement. He had never had a girl this close to him before, there was always of course Asuka but any interaction with the Red Head usually ended with him being injured somehow, so he tended not to count her.

"I see." Rei said as she looked up at him. She had never done anything like this before and it was somewhat frightening, however, the unease she felt slowly began to melt away as she timidly reached out and once again took hold of Shinji's shirt.

Smiling at her he pulled her closer to him as she rested her face on his. Her soft lips touching the side of his ear, he could feel her breathing.

"This…is nice." Shinji said.

Rei didn't hear him however as she was already asleep.

The second time he woke up, he knew it was 8 pm, the alarm on his watch told him so. The two had shifted positions in their sleep. At first they were laying side by side, now Shinji was on his back, Rei laid across his chest her head tucked under his chin. "Ayanami" Shinji lightly tapped her back. He hated to wake her. "Ayanami, it's 8 o'clock, I have to go."

"Hmm" she mumbled as she got up, supporting herself by placing one hand on the floor and one on his chest.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave." Shinji said in a sorrow filled tone.

"Leave?" The cute, sleepy look she had when she awoke was washed away and replaced with her usual emotionless stare. Rei stood up and straightened out her dress. "I…I see." She turned and walked toward the direction of the door. Even though she was obviously upset, she was trying her best to hold it in.

He felt horrible, she had finally showed him her true side and it seemed like he was abandoning her. She hadn't said a word but regardless of how much she was trying to hide it, he could see real disappointment in her eyes. Shinji sulked to the door and put his shoes on. "I…I'm sorry I have to go but Misato will be worried, I haven't even called."

Shaking her head, she answered without looking him in the face, "Th…thank you for spending all this time with me."

She had changed so much. Rei was trying so hard to be someone he could care for. Shinji however felt that he had remained the same inconsiderate coward he always was. After all she had done for him he was just going to leave her because his watch said it was time to go. Perhaps it is true he was still the same, even after feeling this horrible he was still prepared to leave, sure she wanted nothing more to do with him.

"It's natural to spend time with people you care for." Shinji mumbled as he opened the door. Turning around to say goodbye he saw Rei looking up at him, another small smile had formed on her face and a single tear ran down her pale face.

"Goodnight, Shinji."

Outside of Rei's closed door Shinji leaned on the wall waiting for his heart to slow down. "My first name, she used my first name."

The entire train ride home he thought about the unbelievable turn of events that had just taken place. Shinji found it hard to accept that she possibly had feelings for him. He wanted so bad to believe that she did though. The thought that she might just be curious crossed his mind, however, he quickly dismissed it and refused to believe anything other that she really did have genuine feelings for him.

Something else bothered him. The dream, he had once read that dreams explained a person's true feelings. This made no sense, Rei was someone he cared for immensely, he couldn't understand why he would stab her, even in a dream.

He couldn't shake this peculiar feeling that the nightmare had more meaning to it that he could understand.

End Chapter 2


	3. Transpose

**Undiscovered Feelings Chapter 3**

Transpose

Shinji opened the door to Misato's apartment as quietly as he could. He had every intention of avoiding all potential questions. His plan however fell through when PenPen greeted him at the door. The penguin had posted itself by the front door and shrieked loudly in anger as Shinji accidentally stepped on its toe.

"Shinji, is that you?"

He heard Misato's voice and then the sound of her socked feet stomping through the room. Misato's apartment was arranged so that the furniture in the living room was facing away from the front door. Shinji figured he could sneak by and make it safely to his room, which was located on the opposite side of the living room entrance.

"Shinji, where have you been?" Misato asked as she watched him take his shoes off.

"I was at a friend's house." Shinji answered vaguely as he saw Asuka approaching from the kitchen with some kind of juice in her hand. She had obviously already had a bath and was wearing a baggy yellow shirt, which hung to her knees and a pair of jogging shorts. She would normally have been in bed by now but was using Shinji's absence as an excuse to stay up later.

"A _girl_ friend?" Asuka teased, blowing Shinji a kiss.

"Maybe." Shinji said with a grin as he walked into his room and closed his door. He kicked himself for saying anything because this would only serve to stir her curiosity.

"Maybe? Wha…What's that mean?" Asuka inquired. She knew she had heard him correctly, she also knew there was no way Shinji could get a girl, not a normal girl at least.

As Asuka began marching towards Shinji's door Misato cut her off.

"Shinji, I'm coming in."

By the time she came in he had already gotten in bed and was listening to his music. "Yes?" He answered pulling off his headphones.

"Who is this new friend of yours?"

"She's not a new friend, I've known her for a while now." He was trying to make her suffer as much as possible. Shinji could have easily lied and avoided the following conversation. The look on Misato's face from hearing who his "special friend" was would be too big an opportunity to pass up, so he decided to endure the questions.

"Who is it?" Misato pleaded.

"I'm not telling."

"Shinji, I am your superior officer and legal guardian. I am required by regulation to know all of your personal acquaintances." Misato said in her best authoritative voice. Seeing it was having no effect she changed her tone. "Please, please, please, Shinji! Please tell me!" she whined.

"Rei"

"Rei Ayanami?" Misato said stunned.

"Of course, what other Rei do you know?"

"That's so cute!" Misato exclaimed giving Shinji a hug. "My little Shinji's a man now, he's got a girlfriend."

"She…she's not my girlfriend…yet."

With her ear pressed against the thin door Asuka had listened to the whole conversation and couldn't quite accept what she had heard.

"Wondergirl and Shinji, how the hell did he manage to pull that one off?" Not only had he managed to get a girl, he managed to get the most unsociable girl she knew. With a demonic grin on her face she began to devise a plan for the next day at school, there was no way she was going to let him off this easy.

PenPen was totally unconcerned with the entire situation. In fact all he wanted was to be fed. After attempting several times to gain the attention of the Red Head he hobbled away hungry and with an injured toe convinced this was a form of animal cruelty.

(The Next Day)

"What the hell do you mean I was looking at your panties? For all I know you're not even wearing panties!" Toji yelled, irate from the accusation that he snuck a peek at Asuka as she bent over to pick up her dropped pencil. He in fact did look. He was upset that she had lied about catching him.

"Well how would you know whether or not I was wearing panties if you weren't looking?" Asuka yelled, inches from Toji's face.

"So, you mean you're not wearing panties?" Toji asked with a perverted grin.

"Ah…" Asuka was stunned. "That's not what I said!" She yelled as she turned and stormed out of the classroom.

Normally this heated of an argument would have attracted a large amount of attention; however the students were used to it and only laughed as they continued their lunches.

"The Asuka and Toji show" Shinji thought watching the two children bicker. As he looked around the room Shinji saw Hikari, the Class Rep. scrubbing the blackboard with a yellow sponge. She was straining to reach the top when Toji came over and cleaned the board himself.

"Th…thank you." Hikari said nervously.

"No big deal." Toji said as he walked back to where Kensuke was sitting.

Shinji watched as Hikari stood there with a slight smile on her face gazing at Toji as he walked away. Noticing she was being observed she jumped with embarrassment and walked quickly out of the classroom.

I wonder what that was all about, the clueless Shinji thought as he turned around and saw Rei looking about from student to student. She seemed to be paying special attention to a couple chatting happily on the opposite side of the classroom.

As Rei watched the couple she wondered if she and Shinji would be that happy. She noticed how the girl tugged playfully on her boyfriend's shirt as he acted like he didn't notice her. He turned around and flicked her lightly on the nose. Acting as if she was furious she slugged him in the arm, they both continued laughing. That's…confusing. They are together, but they are so unfriendly towards each other. I couldn't imagine Shinji hitting me like that, she thought to herself. She couldn't really imagine Shinji hitting anyone to tell the truth. This was part of the reason she felt for him the way she did. He was gentle. Although he was more of a cowardly, self-loathing type of gentle, he was gentle nonetheless, at least in her mind.

"Hello…Rei." Shinji said not sure if he should be using her first name. Shinji smiled as he walked up and took a seat next to Rei. Secretly hoping this time that the chair he was sitting in would make no embarrassing noises as he sat down. His hopes were crushed as the chair croaked loudly.

"Good afternoon, Shinji." Rei said in her usual monotone, either unaware of the sounds Shinji made every time he sat down or too kind to make a big deal about it. Shinji knew Rei would have no inhibitions toward asking him about the noise if she actually heard them, so he figured it was safe to assume they were all in his head.

Drawing a blank he decided on an easy topic of discussion. "So…ugh, how's school?" Shinji asked, rolling his eyes at the unoriginality of the theme he chose.

"No problems." She answered as she continued looking around the room.

"Ugh…so…about last…" Shinji had started to say before Rei cut him off.

"May I ask you a question?" Rei inquired turning her full attention to him.

He dreaded hearing her ask that question. It always meant she was going to ask something he was unprepared for. Perhaps she'd ask him to marry her. Shinji chuckled to himself. If she did propose he wouldn't have the heart to say no. He could imagine Rei and him living with Misato, borrowing money from his dad and having to deal with Asuka constantly berating both of them.

"Are we a couple?" Rei asked without changing her tone.

His face twitched a little and that was the only response he gave.

"Shinji?"

Not marriage but close, Shinji couldn't figure out where she came up with these show-stopping questions. He had never met a more direct person in his entire life. A normal girl would beat around the bush somewhat, commenting on the weather or something, not Rei, straight to the point.

"Wha…what?" was all he managed.

"Suzuhara explained to me that I had a "thing" for you and that we make a cute couple."

"T…Toji said that? I'll kill him." Shinji said only half kidding.

"Yes."

"Well what do you think about what he said?" Shinji asked, again being evasive.

"At first…I didn't know. Then I saw you staring at the Class Representative. This brought about yet another feeling I was unaccustomed to. I do not however know what this feeling is; only that it was not pleasant." She said as she averted her eyes. "I suppose he was correct."

Unless he was misunderstanding what she had said, Shinji was fairly certain Rei had experienced jealousy. Smiling to himself Shinji said, "Don't worry Rei, you have nothing to be jealous over."

"Jealous?" Questioned Rei cocking her head slightly to one side in one of those "What are you talking about" looks she did so well.

Asuka had reentered the classroom after her loss to Toji and was determined to find an easy target to even out the score. She selected her mark and took a seat behind Shinji and eagerly listened to their conversation. Lacking normal patience she was soon fed up with how slowly things were progressing, and decided she'd give the couple a nice violent shove in the right direction. "Oh brother, why don't you two just kiss already?" Asuka said, as she walked over and put her arm around Shinji's neck. "You remember, don't you Shinji? Wasn't I your first kiss? Tell her all about it, I'm sure she's just dying to hear how naughty you are." With that Asuka flicked Shinji's nose and stuck her tongue out at Rei then proceeded to walk away laughing triumphantly at a job well done.

"Hey Class Rep., isn't it against the rules not to wear panties while in school?" Toji yelled from the back of the classroom, his feet propped up on his desk.

The class shifted its wide-eyed attention from Toji then to Asuka then to each other as they began formulating rumors about the Red Head's lack of morals and decency.

"I'm wearing panties you idiot!" Asuka yelled back.

"Prove it!"

Needless to say, Asuka's little victory was thoroughly ruined.

"Is what she said true?" Rei asked with no noticeable emotion in her voice or on her face.

Shinji remembered when Asuka had dared him to kiss her. It was his first kiss. He remembered turning blue because she was holding his nose and how she had to brush her teeth afterwards because he was so horrible. Remembering correctly, he had just finished brushing his teeth and it was actually her breath that smelled like a cross between Diet Coke and peanut butter. It wasn't that great of an experience. Ashamed and embarrassed he looked away. "Yes, its true."

"I see."

"Rei, please don't be upset, it was a dare, I didn't feel for her…like I…like I feel for you." Shinji pleaded. "I…I'm sorry."

"Shinji…" Rei said staring at her desk. "If we were a couple…would you kiss me?"

Words couldn't begin to explain how relieved he was that Rei wasn't upset. He wanted to kiss her right now. He knew however that first Rei would freak out, second Asuka would kill him and thirdly…well after Asuka killed him, it wouldn't really matter because she would literally end his life.

"I…ugh…"

Rei looked up from the desk, the emotionless stare gone, her eyes pleading for a response.

"Yes…yes Rei, of course I would."

"I see." Rei said smiling.

She's showing a lot more emotion now, Shinji thought as he gazed at her. Each time she smiled it warmed Shinji's heart; it was like being given a special gift. He felt he could never get used to her smile; therefore it would always remain a treasure to him. Shinji really did wish he had the courage to tell her how he actually felt. It's too early in the story for that however.

"Did she just smile?" Toji asked Kensuke. The two were sitting on the other side of the classroom and had been watching ever since Asuka had intervened. The entire scene was bizarre because Rei was actually in normal conversation with Shinji. Kensuke could actually count, on one hand the number of words Rei had said to him since he'd met her.

"I…don't…know. No…no way." Kensuke stuttered.

"She did!" Toji said with a grin. "Hey, hey Shinji!"

Perturbed that he and Rei had been interrupted he turned back and yelled "What?"

"Come over here!"

"I'm busy, you come over here!" Shinji yelled back.

"Hey! Get over here!" Toji demanded.

"Damn it, Rei I'll be right back." He apologized. He considered making up an excuse about why he would just let someone call him like a pet dog, so as not to totally lose face, he gave up however and obediently walked over. If he were a dog, his tail would have been between his legs.

Rei only nodded and turned to look out of the window that was beside her desk. She was never really looking at anything in particular. If she had things her way she would just set her gaze inside the classroom but everyone seemed to have a problem when she stared at them blankly, Rei never understood quite why though.

Shinji walked over to Toji's desk with an annoyed look on his face. "What?" Shinji asked, obviously angered.

"Calm down, I just wanted to ask, are you dating Rei?"

The question shocked Shinji. He subconsciously hoped that no one would take notice that he was chatting happily with the most introverted girl in school. "Wh…why do you ask?"

"She just smiled for you." Toji pointed out.

"I've never seen her smile." Kensuke added.

"Well." Shinji muttered.

"Are you?" Toji begged.

"No, not really." Shinji answered with disappointment in his voice.

"Why's that?" Kensuke asked.

"I can't find the right time to ask her out." He explained with his head down, tail between his legs.

Laughing, Toji exclaimed, "Well you'd better hurry, I'm sure there's a ton of guys just waiting at her doorstep. I mean, you know how outgoing of a girl she is.", the sarcasm practically dripping off every word.

"Leave her alone." Shinji said, doing his best to sound tough, mean, and dangerous, and well anything that sounded unlike him. "She's a really good girl, I'd be lucky to have her."

Seeing he was serious Toji retracted his comment and apologized. However he wasn't done teasing him yet. "So you do like her, but you're scared to ask her out.

"I'm not scared!" Not really scared as much a petrified by the range of what her possible answers could be, considering this was Rei they were talking about.

"Then let's ask her out now. Hey Ayanami!" Toji yelled across the room.

Turning around from looking through the window at nothing, Rei's response was a barely audible. "Yes?"

Oh my God, what is he doing? Shinji thought as he just stood there like a deer frozen in the headlights of a speeding semi.

"Hey Ayanami, Shinji likes you." Toji yelled out.

"And you like him!" Kensuke giggled.

"…" Shinji couldn't move only his face twitched.

"…" Rei gave no vocal response. She just sat there blushing from ear to ear, staring at Shinji.

"So…if you two like each other, then you should start going o…" Toji couldn't finish the rest of his sentence. Shinji had come to his senses and had both his hands over Toji's mouth.

Good, she looks confused, maybe she didn't understand, Shinji thought looking over at Rei who had her head cocked to the side a little.

"Start going…" She mumbled with a dazed look.

"Ahh!" Shinji screamed in pain as Toji bit down on one of the fingers covering his mouth. At the same time Kensuke grabbed Shinji from behind and held his arms, giggling like a little girl.

Toji ran over to Rei and sat in a desk beside her.

"Hey Ayanami, you know Shinji likes you right?"

"I…I suppose." Rei said, embarrassed.

"And you like him? Right?" Toji said as Kensuke egged him on.

"Yes." Rei said without hesitation. Even she was surprised how quickly she had answered the question.

Toji who was also in shock continued with his little game.

"So if you two like each other then why don't you become a cou…" Toji was interrupted again as Shinji, who had broken free put him in a chokehold.

Even though Kensuke was pretty strong, or rather Shinji was pretty weak, he had broken free given extra motivation by the fact that Kensuke was holding him rather femininely.

"Stop this at once!" Hikari yelled at the top of her lungs.

Everyone froze and gawked at the tiny girl with the yelling voice only a man that wore leather pants and drove a large motorcycle should possess.

"Shinji, Toji, Kensuke, Rei, and Asuka, you all have after school clean up duty!" Hikari said as menacingly as if she were handing down a death sentence.

Asuka had been sitting in a far corner of the classroom, minding her own business, and completely ignoring the little fiasco that had just occurred when she heard her name. "Ahh, what the hell did I do?" Asuka pleaded.

Hikari softened her man-voice a little, "Well Asuka, not wearing panties is against the rules."

Without a word of argument Asuka put her head on her desk and let out a long sigh.

The reader should still be unsure of whether or not Asuka is actually wearing panties at this point and should likewise be greatly entertained that the writer has neglected to include this vital information.

End Chapter 3


	4. Fairy Chess

**Undiscovered Feelings Chapter 3**

Fairy Chess

(After school)

After the students had left, Hikari the class rep stood at the front of the classroom, her drill instructor demeanor had subsided and she read off the assignments each of the remaining students were responsible for somewhat normally.

"Shinji and Kensuke, you two are responsible for the trash. Ayanami and Asuka, you two are responsible for the classroom."

"What about me?" Toji asked, raising his hand in a mock show of respect

"Oh! Ugh…you and I will go to retrieve supplies for the room from the supply closet. Hikari said as she blushed.

"Fine by me." Toji replied as he got up and began heading out the door.

"Wait up!" Hikari said as she scrambled after him.

Shinji and Kensuke followed them soon after to retrieve trash bags for the classroom.

"Okay Wondergirl, I hope you know I'm not cleaning the floor." Asuka said hands on hips.

Without a word Rei retrieved the broom and began sweeping the floor. She didn't mind at all, insignificant things like boiling water and dust particles flying through the air fascinated her.

The hallway was silent except for their footsteps clicking on the tile floor, the afternoon sun shown through the window turning the walkway an amber color. Toji and Hikari had been walking in silence until he spoke up.

"What supplies do we need?"

"Oh! Right!" She said as she pulled out her little blue notepad. "Erasers, chalk, and window cleaner." Hikari was distracted and upset that she was blowing an obvious chance to tell the boy she liked how she felt.

Finding the supply closet, Toji opened the door and stepped in.

"Toji…are you with anyone right now? She hesitantly asked.

"Huh, with anyone? No, not me." He said, continuing to rummage around the closet.

"Well what kind of girls do you like?" She said looking down.

Finding the required supplies he exited the closet and closed the door. "I don't really know. I suppose I like old-fashioned girls. You know, ones that can cook and clean." Toji said as they began walking back to the classroom. "You know, I hear you're a pretty good cook yourself, I'll bet you make a great wife someday."

Turning bright red she couldn't even manage a response.

Toji, however, was oblivious to the fact that he had just made her day and continued walking.

Finding the courage to speak again she said "Ar…are there any girls in class you like?" She crossed her fingers, hoping against hope he would mention her name.

"No, not really." Toji said, the delicate nature of the situation, still unknown to him.

Her hopes were crushed with a few of his simple words. She almost felt like crying, but what he said next stopped her.

"I don't really know many of the girls in class, I have a lot on my mind, with my sister and all." As they neared the classroom he stopped and turned to face her. "I'm sure there are some girls I could get a long with. Like for instance, you seem pretty nice Hikari." Smiling at her, her asked, "So how about you, do you like any of the guys in class?"

"Oh…ugh…well yes I do have something of a crush on someone." She said turning red and looking away.

"I bet its Shinji, huh? Everyone likes Shinji." Toji teased.

"No! I mean Shinji's nice and all." He was nice, he really was, but she always suspected he was nice in a not-so-heterosexual kind of way. He was nothing compared to Kensuke though, or at least that's what the girls' rumors were. "No, the one I have feelings for is yo…"

"Hey Toji!" Kensuke yelled from the opposite side of the hallway.

Shinji and Kensuke had been lightly chatting about random topics while collecting trash from outside the school areas when Kensuke asked the inevitable.

"So what really is going on between you and Ayanami?"

Rolling his eyes Shinji ignored the question and continued picking up trash.

"Oh come on Shinji, I'm just curious. I actually thought she was always kind of cute. Cute in that he liked the way she wore her hair and secretly wanted to wear his the same way. "She's just so closed off. You should consider yourself lucky she's opened herself up to you."

"I know how lucky I am." Shinji said in a hushed voice.

"So what is she actually like?" Kensuke asked.

"Li…like you said, she is closed off, but its not her fault, it has something to do with Nerv. She's been getting better though. When she wants to be, Rei is really sweet and affectionate." He said recalling how they had slept in each other's arms and how tightly she had held on to him. A small smile formed on Shinji's face.

A sly grin slid its way across Kensuke's face. "So, exactly how affectionate have you two gotten?" Kensuke asked giggling, again like a girl. "Have you two made out yet?"

"N…no, of course not!" Shinji exclaimed. "She's not like that."

"Have you tried to kiss her?"

"No, I'm happy that she even talks to me. She probably doesn't even think about things like kissing." Shinji said giving the standard excuse of someone who is actually upset about not getting kissed. However, she did ask if I would kiss her though, maybe she is thinking like that, Shinji thought.

"What about Asuka?" Kensuke asked.

"Wha…what about her?"

"How do you think she feels now that you're interested in Ayanami?"

"She probably doesn't feel anything. Shinji said.

"I wouldn't be too sure. You're the only guy in school she's remotely close with. You're the only one she talks to without yelling the entire time."

"Y…you think so?"

"Believe it or not, you give Asuka a lot of attention. Now that you and Ayanami are going out, who's going to be around to argue with her? She may not show it, but she's going to start missing you."

Shinji only stared at him wide eyed. "Wow Kensuke, you're really deep when it comes to this kind of thing. Hey let's get going, it's going to be dark soon, I want to get out of here." With that Kensuke and Shinji walked back into the building and saw Toji and the class rep. talking quietly with each other.

"Hey Toji!" Kensuke yelled as he ran up to his pal.

And here I thought he was deep. Shinji was normally ignorant when it came to matters of the heart. However, since he started having feelings for Rei he began noticing things. One thing he noticed is how Toji always seemed to be helping Hikari out whenever he could. He obviously had a thing for her. I wonder if he was about to ask her out. Shinji thought to himself.

Hearing Kensuke's voice had interrupted Rei and Asuka from their discussion. At first however, very little was said. Asuka watched with her feet propped up as Rei continued sweeping the floor. After she was finished she left the room for a short period and returned with a bucket full of water and a sponge. When she started scrubbing the floor Asuka said. "You just do whatever you're told huh?"

"Yes."

Getting up from her seat Asuka walked over and started cleaning the blackboard. Looking behind her shoulder, Asuka probed further. "So, if Commander Ikari told you to never talk to Shinji again…would you do it?"

"…"

The silence provoked Asuka to ask her question again. When Rei still didn't answer, she turned around and walked over to where Rei was in the back of the classroom.

"You really do like him then?"

"Yes."

"Why would you have feelings for an idiot like him?"

"He's not an idiot."

Rei's defense of Shinji took Asuka by surprise. "Okay, okay, sorry, but why him?"

"He…cares for me." Rei said without looking up.

"It seems that way." Asuka said as she took an extra sponge from the bucket and began to help Rei with the floor.

"You think so?" Rei said looking up from her sponge.

Giving her a mock sigh and rolling her eyes Asuka said, "Well to any normal person who's not totally oblivious, you know, like you and Shinji, he's totally head over heels for you. I don't see why though, you're not exactly the most sociable person there is."

After finishing the floor Rei dumped the water and returned to the classroom taking a seat near the door.

Drying her hands she too took a seat. "So, did he tell you about our kiss?" Asuka asked with a childish grin.

"Yes."

"How did he like it?" He damn well better have liked it, he should consider himself lucky that she had kisses him, a rare and cherished experience, for him at least.

"He said he didn't have feelings for you." Rei said looking towards the window on the opposite side of the classroom.

"Shinji said what?"

"He said he didn't…" Rei began.

"I heard you the first time idiot! I bet that made your day to hear him say that! Asuka said angrily.

"Yes."

"At least I've kissed him! You probably haven't even held hands yet! You two haven't kissed, have you?" Asuka said with an expectant grin on her face.

"No."

"Why's that?" Asuka asked almost laughing. "You're not scared are you?"

"No." Rei said looking back at Asuka. "I…I just don't know the appropriate time to kiss someone." Rei knew that normally it was the boy that kissed the girl, however in their particular situation she knew it would probably have to be her that kissed him.

"Appropriate time? What the hell are you talking about? This isn't a mission you know. There is no appropriate time, people just kiss when it feels right." Asuka considered herself an authority on this subject now that she had actually kissed a real boy and was through with practicing on her hand.

"I see." Said Rei who really didn't understand but didn't really feel like taking advice from the girl who had kissed the boy she liked.

"Hey everyone, I'm back." Shinji said as he walked through the door, shortly followed by the rest of the students.

"Hikari can we go home now?" Asuka said getting up from her desk.

"Yeah, sure, whatever" She answered with a depressed tone. "How are you guys getting home? My mom is coming to pick me up."

"Let's go Shinji." Asuka said grabbing Shinji's arm and leading him towards the door.

"Wait! Shinji has to walk Rei home. Right Shinji?" Toji said with an eager grin.

"Well I…" Shinji replied, blushing.

"Again, I do know the way to my own apartment."

"Keep quiet Ayanami!" Toji said making a hushing motion with his hand.

"Well it would be dark by the time you're close to home. Rei, would you mind if I walked you?" Shinji asked, walking over to where Rei was seated.

"Then who the hell am I going home with?" Asuka exclaimed.

"We'll walk you to Misato's place!" Kensuke chimed in eager to see if she had put up those curtains he had made her last week.

Letting out a long sigh, Asuka gave up and with her head down slumped out of the classroom. "Let's go Stooges."

As she walked out of the building she took one last look back at Shinji and Rei walking in the opposite direction towards the train station. It's not fair. Asuka thought to herself as Toji yelled for her to hurry along.

The sun was no longer visible as day slowly faded into night. The streets were crowded with cars as people rushed home after work. As Shinji and Rei approached the train station the sidewalk became packed with pedestrians. Waiting in line for the train, Shinji looked over at Rei who was standing silently beside him.

"Can I ask you a weird question?"

"Weird?" Rei gave him a confused look but nodded in response.

"What is it you do on your off time? When there are no tests and you have the day to yourself." Shinji, along with most of the Nerv staff had often wondered this and a small bet was going to see who could guess correctly.

"I…" Rei started, then looked as if she were searching for an answer. "I read."

"Really? I like to read too! What do you read?"

"Instruction manuals." Rei responded with a blank look on her face.

Shinji couldn't help but laugh. "Sounds interesting." He said sarcastically. "Anything else?"

"I tried making tea."

"How'd that go?" He asked with a smile, trying to imagine Rei in a little white apron watching the water boil away.

"Unsuccessful." Rei said as she held up her right hand.

Shinji again laughed as he saw she had a band-aid on the tip of three of her fingers.

Boarding the train Shinji took a seat next to Rei. As the train proceeded on its way Shinji turned to her and asked. "Hey, is there any reason you have to go straight home?"

"No."

"Would you like to come with me somewhere?"

"I…yes." Rei said with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Great, this is our stop." Shinji said getting up and walking towards the door. Without a word Rei hurriedly followed Shinji out of the door.


	5. Etude Rei

**Undiscovered Feelings Chapter 5**

Etude Rei

"Wh…where are we?" Rei asked looking around.

Nighttime had finally settled in. The fluorescent light of the shopping district cast dancing shadows on the people and cars that sped by. The smell of outdoor noodle stands was heavy in the air mixed with various perfumes and cologne of the partiers walking past them on the way to their clubs. Rei saw mothers pulling small children away from elaborate window displays and a group of what looked to be college students drinking coffee near a brightly lit street corner. As she and Shinji passed by the students the smell of cigar smoke and fresh coffee beans filled their noses.

"We're here." Shinji said stopping in front of a small jewelry shop."You want to come in with me? I'm here to buy a friend of mine something."He said with a smile.

"A friend?" Rei asked oblivious that Shinji was referring to her.

He actually hadn't planned on buying her anything yet, however, Toji's intervention had sped things along a little. "Come on in and have a look around." He said stepping through the door.

Entering the shop Shinji left her side and went to talk to the manager of the shop. Walking over to a case on the left side of the store, she was amazed at how pretty everything was. She lightly placed her small hand on the glass, either not noticing or totally ignoring the large sign that informed people to keep hands to themselves. Her eyes sparkling in the reflections of various gems, she passed by golden crosses, bracelets studded in diamonds, rings and earrings encrusted with rubies. All this however didn't appeal to her, she wasn't what you would call the gaudy type. She had never looked at jewelry before but she, like all girls had a sixth sense when if came to picking out something that's just right for them. She had almost made her way across the entire store when something finally caught her eye.

"It looks like your little friend has found something." The store manager said with a smile.

Looking over at Rei, Shinji recalled what Misato had told him the night she found out about him and Rei.

"Shinji, now that Rei has feelings for you, you need to start treating her like a girl." Misato told him with a wide grin on her face.

"What do you mean? I do treat her like a girl." Shinji shot back.

"You need to buy her something."

"Buy her something?" Shinji was at a total loss.

"Yeah buy some kind of jewelry."

Shinji wasn't entirely sure they were talking about the same Rei anymore. He had never seen her wear anything like that.

"Look Shinji, she's a girl, just take her to a jewelry shop and I guarantee she'll pick out something herself."

It looks like Misato's "woman's intuition" was right on the money, Shinji thought as he walked over to Rei."Did you find something?"

Keeping her eyes on the one she had picked out she pointed to a silver necklace with a small heart shaped pendant encompassing a deep blue sapphire gem."It's pretty." She said.

"Yeah, I think so too." Reaching behind his back he gave the manager a "thumbs up" and said "Hey Rei, I'm almost done, I'll be ready to go in a minute." With that Shinji walked over to the manager, and being careful not the let Rei see, slipped him the correct about of money to pay for the piece she had picked out. Turning around and heading for the door he looked over at Rei. "Ready?"

"Y…yes." Rei said following him, looking back at the pendant one more time.

As the two stepped out of the store and began making their way towards the station the manager ran out of the store, and with an excellent display of overacting said, "Hey, hey mister! You forgot your bag!" Handing the bag over to Shinji he winked at Rei and said, "You're a lucky girl, he must like you a lot. That necklace wasn't cheap."

Wincing at his comments Shinji accepted the bag and began to walk again. Damn right that necklace wasn't cheap, he thought. I'll be in dept to Misato for the rest of my natural life.

Rei stood standing in front of the store dumbfounded. "Necklace?" She began to follow him. "Shinji, what was he talking about?"

"Oh I don't know he's just a crazy old man." Shinji said without turning around. He was busy unwrapping the silver band from its paper.

As Rei was about to catch up with him he suddenly stopped. "Hey, did you really like that necklace you showed me in the shop?"

Surprised by his question Rei timidly answered, "Yes, it was pretty."

"I'm glad you think so." Shinji said turning around, holding her necklace in his closed left hand. "Let me see your hand."

Rei silently obeyed. Taking her frail looking hand Shinji placed something warm and metallic in her in her palm. "Rei, I…I've never felt for anyone the way I feel for you." Shinji said reciting the little speech he had wrote and had been practicing. His efforts were somewhat wasted as he mumbled the next few lines. "I…well, I don't exactly know how to say this, and I've even wrote it down but its not helping now." He said with an uncomfortable smile.

"Shinji I…" She began, looking down at the hands that were embracing her own.

"No…I'm not done with what I have to tell you yet." Said Shinji who was perturbed that Rei was more prepared to express her feelings than him. He knew that she liked him, but he wasn't exactly sure that she felt the same type of feelings he felt. Shinji wanted so badly to tell her and just let what was going to happen, happen. There was still a thorn of doubt poking him in the side, impeding his speech and forcing his palms to sweat profusely. Rei's tiny hands must be soaked by now he thought looking into her confusion-filled eyes, watching the way she bit her lower lip when she was puzzled. As she cocked her head to the side allowing her soft locks to fall into her face she again twitched her button nose and closed her eyes making the cutest little face Shinji had ever seen. Well it was safe to say that with that simple expression Shinji's heart melted and his doubts were cast aside as he looked down and uncupped his hands so Rei could see her new prize.

When she saw what it was her crimson eyes began to sparkle. There was nothing small about the smile she showed this time. She looked at her new necklace and blushed brightly. This was the first time anyone had ever given her something like this out of the kindness of their heart. At this moment, she knew, he had to be the one. She ran her slender fingers over the smooth silver and stared into the small gem in the center of the heart gazing at the countless number of mirror images the multi-cut, reflective surface showed.

"Can I help you put it on?" Shinji asked having some trouble taking the necklace from Rei's grip.

All she could manage was a small nod.As he reached behind her head his arm grazed her neck. She felt her entire body tingle with his gentle touch. When it was fastened around her neck she gazed down at the small pendant. She had never really owned anything before. Everything was always issued to her. This necklace, and as she would come to find out later, Shinji's heart, were the only possessions that she felt were truly hers.

"Do…do you like it?" Shinji asked. His question was answered as Rei wrapped her arms around him and embraced him tightly, putting her head on his shoulder. Shinji realized he was trembling. Hesitantly he placed his arms around her and lightly caressed her back, letting the warmth from her body and the scent from her hair envelope him. He felt a warm tear fall on his neck as she lifted her head. "Rei…"

She couldn't understand why she was crying. She'd never been this happy before in her short life. The feeling she had in her heart for this boy, it was love, and she loved him as deeply as someone with her limited experience could. Rei now knew the answer to Asuka's question. She'd rather die than force herself to be apart from Shinji ever again. She knew this would interfere with the Commander's plans and that her usefulness to him would be over. Rei also understood she could and would be easily replaced and wiped out of existence as soon as Commander Ikari found out about their relationship, right now however, she didn't care, she was in the arms of the boy she loved.

"Let's go." Shinji gently said giving her a chance to let him go. She only nodded in response. As he turned around to begin walking he felt Rei intertwine her arm with his. She wouldn't let him go the entire train ride.

Sitting next to Rei, Shinji could feel the kind gazes of people looking at them. It was actually kind of nice, he was proud to have a girl as adorable as Rei holding on to him like that. Some people were even so bold as to approach him and comment on how charming of a couple they made. Politely thanking them he looked over at Rei, who was still holding tightly on to his arm like her entire existence would be void if she let him go. She didn't say a word; Rei looked as if she was in her own little world, content just to be near him.

When the train came to a stop he reached over with his hand and gently tapped her. "Rei, we're here." Walking out of the train hand in hand they entered the Old District where Rei lived.

They had been walking for a few minutes when Shinji spoke up. "I need to call Misato and let her know I'll be late." Walking over to a nearby phone booth he let her hand go. "I'll be right out."

When she nodded in response he closed the sliding glass door.

"Hey Misato, it's Shinji."

"How did it go?" His Guardian excitedly replied.

"Great, I'm taking her home now, I'll be a little late."

"Great, don't do anything I wouldn't do." She teased

Grinning Shinji shot back, "What exactly is there that you wouldn't do?"

"Jerk!" Misato said over her laughter and hung up the phone.

Wiping away in an instant the smile that had formed on her face she picked up the receiver and against her better judgment placed a call to Commander Ikari. As the phone began to ring Misato thought about how twofaced and disloyal she was being to both children, especially since she had given Shinji advice on his relationship with the Rei. "Its not my fault." She said to herself as the phone continued ringing. She never thought Shinji would have the courage to do anything like that for Rei and she damn sure never believed Rei contained the potential for an emotion as strong as love. Now, her error in judgment would cost Shinji his freedom and Rei her soul.

"Hello, Commander Ikari. It's Katsuragi. It seems the situation with the First and Third Child has grown beyond even my expectations. What are your instructions sir?"

"Excellent job Major, the problem will be rectified."

"Wha…what are you going to do to them?" Asked Misato beginning to doubt that she had made the correct decision.

"I understand, considering your relationship with my son, that this was difficult to do. Everything will be taken care of. Your efforts are greatly appreciated. Without your help their relationship might have been hidden and gone unnoticed. Goodbye."

"Wait!" Misato screamed into the phone.

Replacing the handset of the portable phone in the kitchen Asuka's heart sank and filled with dread at the conversation she had just listened in on. Commander Ikari was going to kill Shinji and Ayanami. He was going to kill them, and Misato, Misato helped. "I…I've got to warn him." Asuka said to herself.

"How much did you hear Asuka?" Misato asked stepping into the kitchen.

"I…I didn't hear anything." She answered too preoccupied with her sudden fear of Misato to realize she still had a hand on the receiver.

"I'm afraid I don't believe you." She said taking another step on the tile coated kitchen floor.

Beginning to hyperventilate Asuka began to scan the room for some type of weapon she could use to get past Misato. Spotting a steak knife on the counter she grabbed it and began awkwardly inching her way towards the exit Misato was blocking.

"Asuka! What the hell are you doing?" Misato screamed in a panic terrified by the insane look the fourteen year-old child contained in her eyes.

"I'm not gonna let you kill him you bitch!" Asuka screamed as she charged Misato with the six-inch knife.

Barely avoiding getting stabbed in the chest Misato cried out in pain as the razor edge of the knife cleanly sliced through her jacket lacerating the outside of her arm. The force of Asuka's charge knocked them both to the ground.

"Jesus Christ, I could have killed you." Asuka said transfixed on the blood that was seeping through the hand Misato was using to covering her injury. She couldn't move, she honestly hadn't planned to stab anyone, she was hoping Misato would escape in time.

"Go." Misato said in a pained voice. "Asuka, go, warn them."

"…" She offered no hint of a response.

Reaching up and slapping the girl with a blood-soaked hand Misato screamed one more time for her to leave. With tears in her eyes Asuka ran out the door heading for Rei's apartment.

"What have I done?" The Major asked herself not even making an effort to stitch up her wound, content to just lay there bleeding on the tile.

As Shinji placed the phone on the receiver he noticed an increased tapping sound on the top of the phone booth. Looking up he realized it was rain. "Oh great what an awesome way to end an evening." He said aloud as he turned around and exited the booth.

"Rei?" Shinji looked around and again called her name. "Where did she go?" He asked himself as he searched back and forth across the street.

The rain was steadily increasing, he was now thoroughly soaked. Beginning to get worried he called her name out loudly this time. "Rei!" When no response came Shinji began running towards her apartment still yelling out her name. Damn it where did she go? Shinji thought, he had a bad feeling about the whole situation. He couldn't imagine her alone in the dark in this part of town.

Something metallic sliding across the pavement interrupted his thoughts. He looked down and saw a glistening piece of silver shining there in the rain. Shinji bent down and picked up a small necklace with a heart shaped pendant. "This is…"

Just then her heard a muffled scream that sounded like it came from an alleyway a little further ahead.

"Rei!"


	6. Requiem in a Dream

**Undiscovered Feelings Chapter 6**

Requiem in a Dream

Shinji began running towards the scream. Turning the corner to the alleyway he could make out a man's throaty voice along with what sounded like a girl whimpering. He could see a pale yellow light at the end of the alleyway illuminating a green dumpster and two figures, a man and a young girl in a sailor uniform.  
"Rei!"

A man that was at least six feet tall was holding her against a wall. She was completely drenched, her hair matted to her forehead, she was trembling with fear. She looked at him with pleading eyes, turned pink from crying.  
The man looked at Shinji, seeing no threat he smiled and then looked back at the girl. He held her in place with one hand on her throat and used his other to run his fingers up her pale thigh leaving a trail of dirty water where his hand had been.  
"Let her go!" Shinji yelled as he charged the man who had at least a foot on him. Laughing and without even loosening his grip on Rei he knocked Shinji to the ground with a well-placed punch to the ribs.  
Cradling his tender side he struggled to get back on his feet.

"Listen you little shit, you might want to stay down, wouldn't want anything to happen to you're little friend." Said the man tightening his grip on Rei's throat forcing her to gasp for air.

Watching the girl he adored turn red and squirm under the man's iron grip was too much for the young boy, he could no longer even hear what the man was saying. Knowing it was better to die at the hands of this man than to stand idly by and watch him kill Rei Shinji threw a punch and felt a white hot pain in his injured side forcing him to stumble awkwardly. Easily dodging the weak punch the man reared back and connected with full force on the side of Shinji's jaw. He was knocked unconscious as he slid across the wet pavement and collided with the dumpster.  
When he came to, he saw Rei still against the wall. Her blouse had been partly ripped open.

"Not bad for a kid your age." The man said staring at the young girl's exposed chest.

"No." Shinji muttered as he tried to get to his feet but fell, cutting his hand open on something glistening in the rain. As Shinji lay there on his side bleeding he looked up and with blurred vision saw Rei looking at him. She was shaking her head as if begging him not to get up again. Picking up the sharp piece of metal with his good hand he again tried to get to his feet.

"Let's see what you're hiding in there." The man said as he slipped a finger between the strap of Rei's bra and her shoulder, easily breaking the tiny clasp.  
In a futile attempt to obscure his view she used her arms to cover her chest.  
"That's cute, move your hands."

"No." She whispered looking away.

"I said move your hands!" The man screamed.

As he reached up to slap her Shinji acted.  
"Leave her alone!" He screamed, as he got to his feet and lunged at the man driving the shard deep in his leg.  
Releasing his grip on Rei the man fell to the ground and screamed in agony. The metal had penetrated all the way through and was protruding out where his kneecap used to be.  
"Rei lets go!" Shinji yelled as he took off his white shirt and wrapped her up in it. He took her hand and began to run out of the alley. As he approached the end of the alley he took one last look back and saw something glittering in the light. Her necklace, he thought to himself. There was no way in hell he could just leave it there in the alley. Shinji wanted so badly to see her smile like that again, he couldn't bear the look she had on her delicate face right now.  
"I have to back." Shinji said without looking at her.

"Wh…why?" Rei asked desperately.

He couldn't tell her, she'd never let him go if she knew why.  
"Rei, I want you to go back to your apartment and wait for me."

"But…"

"Rei, please." Shinji pleaded with her.

"Shinji, don't go ba…"

"Go damn it!" Shinji yelled as he turned and ran down the alley.  
With tears in her eyes she began to run home.  
As Shinji approached where the man had fallen he noticed he was bleeding very badly. Shinji thought he might have hit an artery and considered that the morally correct thing to do would be to help the man somehow. Then, the image of Rei half naked and crying flashed through his mind. No.  
"You'll get no sympathy from me. You would have raped her. You would have raped and left her in this damn alley like she was a piece of garbage you bastard." Tears were now flowing from Shinji's eyes as he screamed at the man. "She deserves better than that!" Shinji yelled kicking the man in the ribs. He continued to beat him until he passed out.  
Out of breath and bleeding himself he stepped over the man and bent down to pick up her necklace.  
It's not broken, Shinji thought as he placed the silver band in his pocket and turned around just in time to see the man swing a metal pole at his head. He barely had enough time to react as he raised his arms to block the shot. Shinji escaped some of the force however he still sustained a heavy blow to the head and fell to the ground. His vision blurred and he felt like he wanted to throw up. The man lay still, face down on the ground, the bar released from his hand.  
Lifting his hand to his head Shinji felt a large knot forming. Looking back at his palm he saw it was stained red. As he left the alley way he felt the rain intensify, it stung his eyes as he struggled on his way towards Rei's apartment.

It really wasn't that hard to find out where the Third Child had made the call. The only thing the section had to do was take a look at the call log of Misato Katsuragi's line. It was suspected that the children were heading for the First Child's apartment and it would have been confirmed if the Commander had let them tap the Major's line. Either way it didn't matter, thought the agent as he walked past the phone booth. There were already people waiting at the apartment and he was just walking the route the children had probably taken so as to cover all the bases. Stepping past an alleyway entrance to his left he felt something grab his foot. Instinctively reaching for his weapon he looked down to see a man facedown on the ground with a metal shard driven into his leg.

"You gotta help me pal." The man said with a pained voice. "I…I was attacked."

Without saying a word the agent kicked the man's hand away and started to walk on when he spotted what looked to be part of a ripped sailor school uniform further into the alley. Stepping over the wounded man he reached down and picked up the tattered piece of cloth and saw that it had a inner pocket. Reaching inside this pocket the agent retrieved a Nerv ID card belonging to one Rei Ayanami. Undoing the holster that was inside his open jacket he retrieved his 9mm and walked back over to the man on the ground. Grabbing him by his injured leg the agent dragged the man further into the alley, leaving a trail of diluted blood on the concrete.

"Wha…what the hell are you doing?" Screamed the man who was about to pass out from the pain in his leg.

Fixing the silencer to his weapon the agent knelt beside the man. "So you say you were attacked, yes?"

"Uh…yeah that's right, by these two kids. The boy came at me from behind and I grabbed at the girl ripping her blouse, I swear."

"The girl, she wore a sailor outfit and had blue hair. Correct? You say there was a boy with her?" Asked the agent.

"Yeah, there were two of them, you the police?"

Ignoring the man the agent dialed his cell phone and placed a call to Commander Ikari. "Sir, the children may be injured." Pulling the trigger the agent shot the man in the head. "We also need a cleanup crew on my location."

She ran the entire way back, just as Shinji told her. When she arrived at her room Rei stepped in leaving muddy footprints on the carpet. Looking at the sleeve of the shirt Shinji had given her she realized it had a small splatter of red on it.  
"Shinji." She felt like crying, she felt like screaming, it wasn't fair. Tonight had been perfect. She felt that this was her fault, that if she hadn't of wandered off she never would have been abducted by that man, and that Shinji would be with her right now instead of possibly bleeding to death in the rain somewhere. Rei fell to her knees wrapping her arms around her legs when she heard the gunshots from right outside her window.

"What the hell?" The man in the car yelled as he saw a blue haired girl with a white shirt wrapped loosely around her run into the building their car was sitting opposite of. "Hey! Hey lets go!" The agent yelled at his sleeping partner. As he opened the car door it was slammed shut by someone on the outside. The next and last thing the agent and his partner saw was a gloved hand point a pistol at them on the other side of the window.  
Firing until the clip was empty the man opened the door and let the driver fall out of the car. Getting inside the driver's seat he reached over and opened the passenger side door, pushing the man's partner out as well. Starting up the car and taking off his mask Kaji looked in the back seat and saw a blue haired, crimson-eyed girl staring at him blankly. "So, you're the replacement huh?" Kaji asked looking at the girl's bloodstained face.

"The Commander will have you killed for this." Rei said emotionlessly.

"That may be." Said Kaji putting the vehicle in gear and speeding down the road.

Waiting was the worst part. She sat on the floor in her soaked clothes so out of it she didn't even realize she was still half naked. Staring out of the rain battered window, for what she thought was hours, she couldn't bring herself to even imagine what she would do if he never came back. Shinji had risked his life to save hers. Rei was no longer concerned with the traumatizing event that had happened to her, all she cared about was that Shinji was alive and well enough to return to her. It could have been anyone else and she wouldn't have worried nearly this much, but why, why did it have to happen to the only person she ever loved, and the only person who ever loved her? She had never been this scared in her entire life, she wasn't fearful for her own life, she was terrified that Shinji had been shot. Until she heard the thud at the door she had her eyes tightly shut. Now, they werewide open in a strange mix of fear and hope.  
"Shinji?" she whispered.  
When no one answered, she walked over to the door.

"Rei…" a boy's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Shinji!" Unlocking and opening the door she barely had enough time to catch Shinji, who practically fell on her. Wavering a little herself, she regained her balance and helped him into the apartment. She noticed he had been bleeding from somewhere on his head, a red stream ran down the left side of his face.  
Supporting his weight the best she could she felt him lay his head on her shoulder.  
He's burning up, she thought.

"Rei…" Shinji whispered lifting his head. "I…I'm sorry."

Looking over at him she asked, "Sorry for what?"

"I didn't mean to yell at you before."

She only smiled. With thathe collapsed bringing both of them to the floor.

When Shinji awoke he realized first that his pants and shirt had been removed and second that he was lying in Rei's bed with the sheets pulled up to his chin. He looked over to his left and saw his clothes in a pile on the floor. He tried to get up but found he didn't have the strength. He still felt groggy and had a splitting headache. As Shinji tried again he felt a warm hand under his neck. He looked to his right and saw that Rei was sleeping peacefully beside him. Reaching behind his head he grabbed the warm towel she had been holding for him when she fell asleep. He could no longer feel his pain; he was totally absorbed in watching her sleep.  
Rei had changed into an oversized white t-shirt; she had her knees pulled into the shirt in an effort to keep warm. Shinji watched as she shivered and moved closer to him. Ignoring the pain Shinji sat up and pulled the blanket over Rei. Leaning over her he moved a few stray locks of damp hair out of her eyes. The pain in his head began to return and he lay back down closing his eyes. He reached under the cover and gently took hold of Rei's small hand.

"Shinji?" Rei said opening her eyes and looking over at him.

"I didn't mean to wake you up."

Rei slid closer to him and placed her hand on his still warm forehead. Breathing a sigh of relief she said "I…I was worried. I heard gunshots and thought…"

"Rei, I'm fine." Shinji said trying to keep his voice steady.

"Those shots sounded so close, did…did you see anything?"

"No." He lied, doing his best to hold himself together as he began to recall the gruesome scene he witnessed.

Looking down at her bare legs and then over at Shinji who was half naked, she hesitantly asked, "Is this appropriate?"

Coughing and then forcing a laugh Shinji weakly answered, "Appropriate? We don't exactly lead normal lives Rei. We risk our lives almost daily. We could be killed every time we get into one of those things. If you ask me, this is the most normal thing I've done since I've been here."

"I suppose…you're right." Rei said, she then laid down beside him placing her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Shinji." Rei said tightening her grip around him makinghim wince a little in pain from his injury.

"Y…yes." He said with a pained smile thinking she was a lot stronger than she looked.

"Why did you go back into the alley?"

"Oh, I almost forgot." He said as he leaned off the bed and reached into his pant's pocket to retrieve her necklace. "You dropped this." He said with a smile, holding the pendant by the small silver chain. "It's not even broken, the clasp just came undo…" Shinji felt Rei press her lips against his in a soft kiss. He forgot to close his eyes; he forgot to breath, Shinji just lay there as Rei continued to softly kiss him. He barely managed to put his arms around her as she pulled away from the kiss. Shinji again winced in pain as she shifted herself so she was lying almost completely on top of him. She just lay there staring at him with those beautiful eyes as if she wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. He reached up with his hand and touched her moistened cheek. "What is it?"  
She smiled and took his had in hers leaning over so she was right by his ear she whispered "I…I love you Shinji."  
He felt his heart skip a beat at her words. Shinji squeezed her tightly as he felt warm tears on his ear where Rei was softly crying. "I…I love you too Rei, I love you too."

End

I hope you enjoyed reading the first part of Undiscovered Feelings. I am returning home from Iraq tomorrow and then going on much needed leave. Needless to say the second part of my story will not be available anytime soon, for that I apologize. It WILL be completed, that I promise, this fiction has taken me too long to leave unfinished. I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my fiction and also everyone who helped me with grammar, spelling, and ideas. About the ideas, I did borrow from the manga for the tea scene. I also borrowed a statement from Ah Yori Aoshi, see if you can find it. I think I had just finished watching 8mm and reading a little Ann Rice when I came up with the dream sequence and the mugging that happened to Rei. As I have mentioned already the chapter titles come from Last Exile. One more thing, I used to write under the handle ntdeva00, so if you wish to read anything else by me you can read the fics I wrote under that name. Be warned, they are bad. Well I'm done talking now, if you have any questions, critiques, or ideas for the second part of Undiscovered Feelings, please do not hesitate to email me. Thanks again for reading.


End file.
